Give Life a Chance
by Queen Ace
Summary: Kenshin is a big-shot businessman, Kaoru is a temperamental restaurant owner. Kenshin, recently lost his wife to a terrible accident due to the people he used to "associate" with. Chapter 2 up!
1. Meet the Businessman and the Cook?

~Give Life a Chance~

-RK fic. Kenshin is a wealthy overseas businessman, Kaoru is a middle class tempermental restaurant owner. Kenshin, recently lost his wife to a terrible accident due to the people he used to associate with. How do these two meet up? It is probably not on the best circumstances. I bet you've got it figured out…need I say more?

O yeah this is and alternate universe…so watch out…

This has been one of the worst days ever! Stupid, snotty, younger and so much less experienced businessmen! Grumbled Kenshin as he grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka. Now when did that happened he thought as he stared blankly around his well furnished flat. It was quite full the day before. He never used to drink. Heaven forbid. Tomoe was on his case every time he had the urge to drink. Huh, who'd of thunk? He was wealthy, a good businessman, and a proud man who's past consistently snuck up on him even after he married a rich Japanese ambassador's daughter, Tomoe. He had actually started to open up and love her even though it was an arranged marriage. And of course his past decided to get a laugh at killing her. Ha! He downed half of the remaining intoxicating drink, it's burning liquid draining him of his thoughts. He was numb. All thoughts left him like the tide coming up and washing away everything on the sand. He slowly drifted to an uneasy sleep, flashes of Tomoe dieing over and over plaguing him. Life was cruel…

Kaoru sighed satisfactorily at her closed doors. It was refreshing to end the day by closing down everything and knowing that the next day she would be the one to open it up again and begin another active day. She walked slowly with sure steps toward her large half occupied house a few blocks away. Kamiya Kaoru lived in a handsome two story house in a middle class, friendly neighborhood on the outskirts of a huge, never sleeping metropolis. She actually preferred her quieter neighborhood then the over crowded expensive snotty city. She owned a fairly successful restaurant.( AN: this is an alternate universe so yes Kaoru can actually cook! ) Everyone knew everybody and bayed each other a friendly good day or hello every day. There were pretty houses and large, green lawns expressing the peoples desire to keep a clean neighborhood. But not to be goody, goody two shoes, there were, much to the majority's dislike, the slumps and gangs who mainly stayed towards the Westside of town, much to many people's relief. Kaoru was always prepared though. Being trained the Kamiya Kashin style, she always brought her boken, and just to be sure, pepperspray in her purse. Thankfully, she never had to use the pepperspray, but she did use her boken quite often, mostly on her friend's pesky little brother, Yahiko. He always was looking for trouble, but that could be overlooked since he was a young boy and he was expected to go through that stage. But Kaoru couldn't stand to see him make so much trouble at his age, so to reprimand him whenever he made trouble she made him learn the Kamiya Kashin style and made him do a couple hundred swings each day. Although he called her names, Yahiko actually looked up to her and thought of her as his second sister so he eventually ended up spending more time with her then at home with his studies. To earn his stay Kaoru made sure he did chores and help her with her sorting and ordering of her restaurant.

Kaoru finally made it to her house. She was tired from a long day of on her feet and catering to her customers needs. She looked around her quiet and dark room. Ever since her parents died five years before, Kaoru would always come home to darkness. She didn't bother turning on the lights so she changed into her soft nightgown, crept under her cool sheets and fell into a deep sleep.

Ace: Whew! Done with first chapter! I know this isn't much but it's only the first chapter. This is only an introduction so its okay if you got bored and skipped some so yeah, hoped you liked it! Next chapter will definitely have more action.

Sneek peek!

She nearly dropped her plate. There walking into her restaurant had to be the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth. His flaming locks were tied back with a simple tie with some stray hair falling onto his sturdy shoulders. His eyes were smoldering amber that seemed to burn holes at whatever he looked at. He had a slight build that could almost be mistakenly taken as a girlish figure but obviously had been worked out. She took this all in. Kaoru felt as if the wind from her lungs had been knocked out. She sucked in a loud breath before making her way to his table.

" May I take your order sir?"…..

Ace: Hehehe guess who? Yup! None other then our adorable rurouni! But doesn't he sound delish? 

~Disclaimers and Such~

Yeah, yeah we know the drill, Rurouni Kenshin does not, under any circumstances, belong to me…*shrinks in a corner* so please do not sue!!! This fic is meant for entertainment only!!! Also I'd appreciate if you do not steal my ideas thank you!!! *gives death glare* Yikes! Hehehe *laughs evilly*


	2. Wakeup Call

****

Give Life A Chance

By: Queen Ace

Disclaimer:

Yeah, yeah we know the drill, Rurouni Kenshin does not, under any circumstances, belong to me…*shrinks in a corner* so please do not sue!!! This fic is meant for entertainment only!!! Also I'd appreciate if you do not steal my ideas thank you!!! *gives death glare* Yikes! Hehehe *laughs evilly*

_Kenshin is a wealthy overseas businessman, Kaoru is a middle class temperamental restaurant owner. Kenshin, recently lost his wife to a terrible accident due to the people he used to associate with. How do these two meet up? It is probably not on the best circumstances. I bet you've got it figured out…need I say more?_

O yeah this is and alternate universe…so watch out!

AN: Also be aware that this is Kenshin/Kaoru pairing and the other characters will be the same too. (ex. Aoishi/Misao, Sano/Megumi) If you hate Kenshin and Kaoru together…well tough cookies cuz I'm not changing shit! Also this is rated PG-13 so all you little kiddies say bai bai! Cuz this has some no-no language and some adult situations…maybe in later chapters…Well that's the bottom line…er lines…but any way-On with the story!

P.S. But don't think I'll shut up the whole time! *ducks a bucket of popcorn* Yikes! Maybe I will shut up now!

AN: O yeah, btw (AAAH! Don't throw tomatoes yet!)

_Italics_-Indicate thoughts

Regular words -Indicates point of view or story

"Quotations"-Indicate speaking

Key Words/Expressions:

Oro!-Kenshin's little expression of confusion (when he says this he usually has that adorable puppy dog look on his face!

Mou!-Kaoru's little expression of distress (she usually says it when she pouts)

Chapter 2: Wakeup Call

~In the Morning~

Kaoru awoke to the birds chirping, nah, actually she awoke to her annoying 

alarm clock telling her with its shrill ringing to get her sleepy butt out of bed. She 

stretched and did her morning exercises and jogged outside to get her paper. She then 

made herself some strong coffee and hopped joyfully back to her room to get ready for 

her day.

In less than twenty minutes she was out the door walking towards her restaurant. 

She unlocked and made her way towards the back to get ready for the day. She 

cooked a little just so her cook didn't have trouble and then went to get her waitress 

apron. She had a good feeling today. 

~Meanwhile~

Kenshin awoke to the sweet sound of birds chirping, oh cut the sunshine crap. He 

awoke to the loud bustling sound of the city and his stupid radio belting out the too 

familiar, "Good Morning Tokyo!" Ugh he had a splitting headache and was ready to tear 

his goose feather pillow apart.

He took soothing breaths and reached for his extra strength Tylenol on his night stand. He gulped it down and waited for the relief to kick in. He wasn't all that surprised when it didn't. He really didn't feel like working that day and he didn't have any important meetings so he called his secretary.

"Julia?" he croaked into the receiver. " I don't think I'll be in today. Yes. I know. A day in the country would be good. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye"

He fell back onto his pillow and winced at the throbbing pain. He wouldn't 

exactly go to the country, just maybe the outskirts for some good clean air would be 

good. His stomach grumbled. Well he did go to sleep on an empty stomach. _Maybe I'll _

eat while I'm there he added thoughtfully. _Yes_ he thought _that would be much better _

then the shit they have here. 

Damn donut shops. They had those on every street not to mention Starbucks on every block or so. People here need to get a life. The outskirts of this never sleeping city would be much more enjoying. He washed up, grabbed a cloak and got into his porche. Might as while travel in style while he was at it.

~Outskirts of Tokyo~

Kaoru finished serving her customers and was taking back an empty plate when 

the bell at the door chimed. She nearly drooped her plate. There walking into her 

restaurant had to be the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth. His flaming locks 

were tied back with a simple tie with some stray hair falling onto his sturdy shoulders. His 

eyes were smoldering amber that seemed to burn holes at whatever he looked at. He 

had a slight build that could almost be mistakenly taken as a girlish figure but obviously 

had been worked out. She took this all in. Kaoru felt as if the wind from her lungs had 

been knocked out. She sucked in a loud breath before making her way to his table.

" May I take your order sir?"

~Before~

Kenshin had passed a snack shop when he came across a decent looking 

restaurant, heck all the shops here were decent. But what drew him to this restaurant 

was the interesting kanji above the door. It read simply Kamiya. He had a sudden feeling 

of déjà vu, but he dismissed the thought and walked in. It was pretty busy but he found a table in the corner. The lighting seemed to overlook that corner but he didn't mind. 

" May I take your order sir?"

__

Hmm good service too he thought absently and looked up. He saw the clearest 

sapphire eyes and was stunned, and their gazes were locked, and time held its breath 

for a few seconds. The girl broke the contact first blushing and repeating what she said 

quickly. Kenshin looked at his menu and decided on something light like salmon and 

miso soup.

He was slightly dazzled by her intense eyes and thought the lighting had 

something to do with it but he put those thoughts to the back of his head since his food 

was brought before him by the beautiful woman. He noticed the calluses on her hands 

but did not say anything. He picked at his food while casually studying the girl. 

She was beautiful and moved with more confidence and sureness rather than grace and lightness. He chuckled softly before sipping his tea. She was an interesting girl.

Kaoru felt slightly lightheaded and warm at the cheeks. Never had she looked at 

a man straight in the eye like _that_. She was quite flustered. _Wow_ she thought, _he is very _

handsome. Girls must always be on the lookout for him. She almost started drooling at 

the thought of him in swimming trunks, showing off his great physique. She scolded 

herself for that thought.

_He's a stranger! You don't know anything about him, he could _

be an assassin or a druggie. She argued to herself_, Mou! Well if he was an assassin or druggie, would he be wearing Armani and the finest Swiss piece? Oh she could certainly drive herself insane sometimes. _

A little voice nagged her to start a conversation with him though. So she armed herself with topics and marched herself towards the odd stranger. Mou! She sounded like she was going into battle. How she tortured herself… alrighty then.

"So, wonderful weather don't you think?" _she mentally smacked herself for that lame stereotypical start for the conversation. She was going to crash and burn. _"Umm, I mean it is perfect to go fishing!" _Huh? Where the heck did that come from? _She winced, _I must sound stupid! It's going downhill._

He looked quite confused and uttered the most queer thing, "Oro?" 

_Oh my gosh, this guy doesn't get any cuter _as she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes_. He has a sense of humor at least._

Kenshin was quite bewildered. The girl spouted out what seemed to be a feeble attempt to start up a conversation and then started laughing almost hysterically at his Oro making the customers turn and stare. He didn't think he liked being put on the spot. But he had to admit, this mystery girl was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

"May I ask what is so funny miss?"

That made Kaoru stop. He had a very soft, calm voice that was soothing to the ears. _Wow he has a great voice too. I bet he could sing better than anything_. She snapped out of her daydream.

"Umm…you're oro is very unusual." She blushed shyly. He blinked and then smiled. _Veeery handsome_… she blushed even more. "I'm sorry if I offended you" she added quickly. _I probably look like a tomato now!_

"I'm sorry it was very rude of me not to get your name" he stated calmly.

"Oh um I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Welcome to my restaurant!" Kaoru replied excitedly and gesturing around the restaurant. She held her hand out and Kenshin shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Kaoru-dono, my name is Himura Kenshin".

"You are quite the gentleman Kenshin but you can drop the honorifics," she wrinkled her nose distastefully. "Kaoru is just fine".

"Not to be forward Miss Kaoru but your name is very beautiful and it suits you."

Kaoru blushed at that. "Why nobody ever told me that before. You're just flattering me!"

"Oh no Miss Kaoru it's the truth and I'm glad I was the first to tell you so. I'm surprised no one has noticed." Kenshin flashed her his most charming smile. Kaoru swore her heart skipped a beat.

Just then the bell chimed and a tall person walked in, swaying. The person was obviously drunk. Why it was none other than Sano. He lumbered over to where Kaoru was standing and Kenshin stood up in front of Kaoru protectively.

"Well looky here! Jou-chan has got herself a boyfriend. Ain't that cute?" Sano drawled. And with that, all six feet of him fell onto poor Kenshin, unconscious.

"Kenshin! Are you okay?"

"Oro!" Kenshin said rather dazed and he too, was out like a light.

"Oh dear!" Kaoru cried. She rolled Sano over and inspected Kenshin. She stood and thought then decided to close up early and tend to her childhood friend and customer she had only known for twenty minutes.

Kaoru called Megumi, Sano's longtime girlfriend and neighborhood physician. Megumi rushed over, and together lugged the two unconscious men to Kaoru's house. They were quite a sight and some local drunks catcalled and shouted obscenities. Kaoru was so ashamed.

Once they were laid down on two futons, Kaoru and Megumi made tea and sat down to watch the two.

Finally Megumi broke the silence.

"So that good for nothing went out drinking again?" She sighed and slammed her tea cup on the table. Kaoru jumped and stared. "Why can't he be a gentleman?!"

"Oh Megumi would you really wish he was different?" Kaoru asked gently.

"I-I-I really don't know!" Megumi sobbed." Sometimes he's nice and stays home but the next minute he's coming home drunk like he's depressed! Does he not love me any more?"

"Does he hurt you?" Kaoru asked firmly.

"No not physically, but I'm hurting inside." Megumi lifted a shaking hand to cover her heart.

"Megumi you should rest. You have done a lot and I can't thank you enough. Why don't you sleep here tonight? I have plenty of room" asked Kaoru, and glancing at the two men she stated, "I don't think they're getting up anytime soon either."

"Thanks Kaoru"

"Anytime Megumi. Good night."

"Good night, oh and Kaoru?"  
"Yes Megumi?" Kaoru looked up expectantly.

"Are you going hook up with that guy?" Megumi smiled slyly while her fox ears popped up.

"Of course not!" Kaoru blushed and glared at Megumi.

"Well then tanuki-chan, I guess I'll take him!"

"Good night Megumi!" Kaoru cried indignantly.

"Haha I was just joking! You must really have a thing for this guy!"

"He's my customer!" Kaoru cried shocked.

"Sure good night tanuki-chan don't do anything fishy now!" Megumi glanced at the sleeping Kenshin and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. And with that she pranced out of the room leaving a very peeved Kaoru.

"Why that little…"

~The Next Morning~

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and yawned rather unlady like. She loved Saturdays. She suddenly realized that she had three guests in her house so she quickly dressed and washed up to go and cook breakfast. She hopped down the stairs two at a time, something she hadn't done since her parents died and skipped into the kitchen to find a big surprise.

There, in a pink apron and spatula in hand stood Kenshin, waiting diligently for the eggs to finish frying. Kaoru jaw practically hit the floor.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru! How do you like your eggs?" said a rather cheerful Kenshin.

_My lord this is going to be a weird day…_

To be continued…

AN: My, my! Isn't this interesting? I decided that since he doesn't really wear pink in the story except for maybe his tie, the apron was needed. It made the effect didn't it? But see! Didn't I tell you there would be more action? Well hopefully I'll get some reviews and if you guys are good, I'll type up the third chapter! Won't that be nice? Well that's it for now! Ta at for now! Don't forget to review! And let it please be constructive criticism thank you very much! I am very sad that no one is reviewing so hurry up people! I'm waiting!!!!!

Oh and special thanks to:

lost and bewildered-

My dear friend. She helped me proofread! Check out her story: Children of the Light. It's a Zelda fic, so all you Zelda lovers read her story! I know you want to!

Ace: Btw: you owe me l.a.b. for advertising!

l.a.b.: *glares at Ace* I don't owe you shit!

Ace: Yikes! *squeaky voice* then at least review and advertise my story! Please?

l.a.b.: I'll think about it…


End file.
